rencontre enneigé
by Mlle EOLE
Summary: Éloïse et sa sœur Mélodie doivent déménager à la Push à la suite des mutations professionnelles de leurs parents. Une rencontre inattendu va bouleverser leur vie.


Bonsoir à toute et à tous,

Après une longue période d'absence, je reviens avec un one-shot, pour vous souhaitez un joyeux noël en retard et une très bonne année.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis sur cette fiction entre mon loup préféré et celui de ma sœur avec deux OC.

Bonne lecture.

 _Attention les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer sauf Éloïse, Mélodie et leur famille._

 **Rencontre enneigée**

Je m'appelle Éloïse et j'ai 17 ans. Je suis en plein déménagement car avec ma sœur, Mélodie, nous allons habiter chez nos grands-parents, suite à une mutation des parents pour un temps indéterminé. Ils habitent dans la réserve quileute de la Push, près de Forks. On aurait aimé passer noël en famille mais ces mutations soudaines nous ont obligé à trouver une solution rapide. Ma sœur et moi ne sommes pas super enthousiastes de ce déménagement car devoir changer d'établissement en cours d'année, aller dans un lieu sans réseau téléphonique pour rester en contact avec les amis restés en Floride et ne pas passer les fêtes avec toute la famille ne nous motive pas plus. Malgré toutes nos tentatives pour rester seules toutes les deux dans l'appartement ce fut un échec cuisant, ce n'était pas envisageable pour le budget et hors de question pour les parents que je travaille en plus des études, pour nourrir ma sœur et moi. Nos grands-parents étant d'accord pour nous accueillir, on prépare donc nos bagages et les chargent dans mon 4x4. On doit encore charger le reste dans la remorque car on a pas assez de place dans le véhicule. Une fois prêtes, nous partons pour une semaine de route, un cauchemars, heureusement j'ai la climatisation et la voiture est confortable. La route ce passe sans trop de bouchon et on arrive à Forks à environ 22 heures et il faut encore trente minutes pour rejoindre la réserve. Je commence sérieusement à fatiguer et ma sœur dort sur la vitre que je devrais nettoyer plus tard. La route est sinueuse et avec un léger brouillard. La musique de ''Attitude to Life'' résonne dans l'habitacle et me tient réveillée.

Brutalement, trois loups énormes apparaissent, l'un d'eux me regarde droit dans les yeux, son regard à quelque chose d'apaisant et d'irrésistiblement attirant, son pelage est gris avec une sorte de masque de carnaval marron-beige. Je dois donner un brusque coup de frein pour ne pas les percuter. Ma sœur se réveille en hurlant de peur. Heureusement pour nous mes freins sont neufs. La route glisse mais la voiture stoppe juste avant le fossé. On reste sur place quelques instants, le temps de reprendre notre souffle, quand tout à coup on toque à la vitre. Trois gars torse-nu nous observent, manquait plus que des gars bizarres en plein milieu de la forêt sans réseau pour appeler à l'aide.

 **vous avez besoin d'aide ?**

Nous demande le plus grand. Pour dire grand et musclé conviendrait mieux.

 **ça devrait aller, mais merci.**

Bizarrement le regard du deuxième me rappelais celui du loup mais je devais être fatiguée et encore choquée de ''l'accident''. Je redémarre ma voiture et je réussi sans problème à faire demi-tour, sous les regards surpris des trois gars.

 **bonne journée.**

Je remonte la vitre sous leurs regards perplexes et repart en direction de la réserve. On arrive à environ 23 heures chez nos grands-parents. Grand-mère Lise nous indique notre chambre, à moitié endormis, et ma sœur et moi allons nous coucher rapidement. On déchargera la voiture demain.

Deux jours plus tard, soit encore trois jours avant Noël, et grand-mère veut qu'on aille chercher la dinde dans la boutique de Mme Call. Je sort de la maison dans ma veste de jogging car je décide de faire mon sport jusqu'à l'épicerie située à un kilomètre. Je me lance et arrive calmement. Mme Call est une femme gentille et agréable. On discute tranquillement lorsque la porte de la boutique s'ouvre sur un garçon en short et basket. Je suis perplexe car il y a quand même de la neige dehors. Le regard de ce jeune homme ressemblait beaucoup à celui d'il y a trois jours.

 **voici mon fils Embry qui va aller se rhabiller vite fait, au fait je m'appelles Tiffany** , sourie l'épicière.

Je sors avec la dinde et rentre à la maison avec un sourire amusé. La réserve est tranquille mais avec une grande majorité de gars qui on apparemment une tendance à se promener torse-nu alors qu'il y a de la neige. Avec ma sœur, on décide de faire une promenade sur le chemin de randonné dans la forêt et de longer la plage pour terminer à la maison. Je laisse un mot sur la table de la cuisine pour dire où on va. La promenade est tranquille et on chemine en silence. On fini par parler de nos rencontres avec les habitants. Elle adore l'un des membres du groupe de Sam, le type qui avait toqué à la fenêtre de ma voiture lors de notre ''accident'', le garçon est le fils de Sue Clearwater : Seth. On continu et on fini par tombées sur une scierie ou une meute de loups nous fixent. Ma sœur et moi reculons doucement pour ne pas nous faire attaquer. Quand même, ces loups sont de grande taille dans le coin. Un souffle derrière nous, nous fait sursauter. Un loup couleur sable jappe et se rapproche. Il est à juste derrière nous et il se met à lécher les doigts de Mélodie. Après quelques minutes de stress, elle se met à lui grattouiller la tête. Le loup se couche en faisant une sorte de ronronnement. Ma sœur sourit.

 **il est adorable, tu trouves pas ?**

 **oui, oui mais fait quand même attention, un loup ne devrait pas agir de la sorte.**

Je suis inquiète de nature donc avoir ma sœur aussi près d'un animal, qui devrait être sauvage et dangereux, me fait peur. D'autres loups se sont rapprochés comme curieux. Je remarque que les loups qui ont causé notre ''accident'' sont là, l'un d'eux à ce pelage gris avec le masque que j'ai vu se soir là. Il semble avoir son regard fixé sur moi et lorsque nos regards se croisent, la peur s'envole et j'ai le sentiment d'être à ma place, en sécurité. Je suis attirée par un loup, si l'on m'avait dit que ça devait arrivé, j'aurais sans doute éclaté de rire. Je lui tends lentement ma main et il y dépose sa tête. La chaleur de son poil sur mes mains froides est une sensation très agréable. J'ai beaucoup de mal à quitter ses yeux noirs et j'ai l'étrange impression de les avoir déjà vus, mais impossible de savoir où. Mon téléphone sonne et grand-mère fulmine dans le combiné qu'on ne soit pas encore rentrées alors que la nuit tombe. Je rappelle ma sœur.

 **il faut rentrer rapidement, grand-mère panique car la nuit tombe et que la forêt est dangereuse lorsque le soleil est coucher.**

Dans les yeux de ma sœur passa une lueur de tristesse. Les deux loups se couchèrent à nos pieds, en nous montrant leur dos. Ce pourrait-ils aient compris qu'il faut rentrer chez nous rapidement ? Ils nous ramenèrent jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, près de chez nous. Je posa une dernière fois ma main sur la tête du loup au masque. Son regard semble si triste que je pose ma tête sur la sienne.

 **je sais pas si tu comprends mais je m'appelle Éloïse et j'espère qu'on se reverra encore.**

Le lendemain, grand-mère conduit son vieux pick-up pour aller chercher des gâteaux et le sapin de Noël chez la fiancé de Sam : Emily.

 **Éloïse, j'ai discuté avec Mme Call et elle a accepter de te prendre à l'essai dans son épicerie. Réfléchis-y.**

Et voilà, ma grand-mère est exaspérante quand il s'agit de ma faire travailler ici ou là et ceux depuis nos premières vacances à la réserve. En arrivant chez Emily, dans la forêt, je ne fais que penser à la rencontre avec le loup au masque. J'ai une impression de vide et de tristesse.

 **bonjour Lise, tu dois être Éloïse, si je ne me trompe pas. Ta grand-mère nous a souvent parler de toi et de ta sœur.**

 **Oui, bonjour. J'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas parlé de truc trop embarrassant.**

 **Ne t'en fait pas. Et ne faites pas attention, j'ai un groupe de jeunes goinfres à table, si tu as faim sert toi avant qu'il n'y ai plus de petits pains. Pour informations ne t'inquiète pas ils n'ont pas froid.**

 **Non merci, j'ai déjà déjeuné.**

Il y a effectivement du monde comme annoncé précédemment. Tous sont à la table du salon et comme à leur habitude ils sont torses-nus. Leurs regards se tournent vers nous. Grand-mère et Emily me laissent seule pour aller dans la cuisine. Comme je pensais que je serais seule, j'ai emmené ''Roméo et Juliette'' de William Shakespeare pour me passer le temps. C'est un livre que j'affectionne tout particulièrement. Je continue ma lecture quand des têtes se penchèrent sur mon livre.

 **salut, tu es pas la sœur de Mélodie ?**

 **Salut et oui je suis bien sa sœur, …**

 **donc Éloïse.**

Ce gars, c'est l'ami de Mélodie, Seth. La porte s'ouvrit sur un autre gars, grand et musclé, le fils de Mme Call. Il me regarda et une sensation de calme m'envahis comme avec le loup, de plus en plus bizarre. Sam se retourne et me demande.

 **tu connais les légendes quileutes ?**

 **un peu, j'ai lu ce livre.**

Je sortis de mon sac au logo de l'équipe de beach-volley de notre ancien lycée de Floride. Le livre parlant des légendes quileutes, je l'ai empreinté à grand-père. Les gars semblent surpris. Je le connais un peu même si je n'ai pas tout lu.

 **tu penses qu'elles peuvent être vraies ?**

Cette question venait de Jared. Je réfléchis au fait que les loups sont énormes par rapport à la moyenne nationale, pour avoir vérifié sur internet dans un café. En plus, ils ont un comportement anormal pour des animaux sauvage. Donc il est possible que les légendes soient vraies mais ce n'est pas rationnel.

 **il faut que ta sœur et toi veniez au feu de camps de ce soir. Vos grands-parents sont d'accord.**

 **si tout est déjà prévue, alors on viendra, je te le promet Jared.**

 **Éloïse, on y va, dépêche un peu.**

 **oui grand-mère, au revoir et à ce soir.**

Ma sœur me saoulait pour savoir qui serait à la soirée. Je réfléchissais à la proposition de travail à l'essai chez Mme Call. Les détails étaient poser sur la table de ma chambre. Pourquoi pas accepter,cela permettrai de travailler un peu, de sortir et de voir du monde. Vers 19 heures, grand-mère nous appellent pour qu'on ramène les grillades au feu de camps et on se dépêche de marcher vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Il y a déjà du monde, mais on trouve rapidement Jared, Seth et Sam qui rigolent entre eux. Les derniers arrivent en courant. Embry se joint à nous et s'assoit à côté de moi. Les anciens commencent à raconter les légendes tout en mangeant les grillades et des salades. La nuit avance et la température baisse, je le remarque de plus en plus car j'ai oublié ma veste sur le guéridon en partant, je frissonne. L'histoire de l'imprégnation est ma préféré. Lorsque je commence à claquer des dents, Embry me met sa veste chaude, il me tire doucement vers lui et je me cale bien au chaud. Son parfum de forêt me calme et inconsciemment je commence à somnolé.

Lorsque je me réveille, je ne suis pas dans ma chambre. Où suis-je ? Cette nuit, serais ce un rêve, un merveilleux rêve ? Je sors de la chambre pour essayer de découvrir où je suis . Je descends les escaliers en bois qui couinent lorsque je mets les pieds sur certaines marches. Une fois en bas, deux paires yeux me fixent, celle de Tiffany et celle de Embry, les deux me sourient . Embry se lève et marche dans ma direction.

 **bienvenue chez les Call, tu t'es endormi sur moi hier soir et la maison la plus proche était la nôtre. Donc on a appelé tes grands-parents pour les prévenir, et ils n'ont pas émis d'objection pour que tu restes dormir chez nous** , me prévient Embry.

 **je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas déranger. Je vais rentrer. Et pour dire, j'accepte de venir faire un essai chez vous, si vous le voulez bien.**

 **bien sûr, de plus tu pourrais rester déjeuner avec nous, ça nous ferais plaisir, surtout à mon fils. Le déjeuner est sur la table, va manger, je dois aller travailler.**

Effectivement sur la table règne un repas digne d'un roi, Embry mit la radio où la musique ''les rois du monde'' résonne. Je verse dans une tasse un peu de lait et prend un croissant tandis qu'Embry prend de quoi manger pour au moins trois personnes. Il me sourit pendant tout le repas. Je constate seulement maintenant que je suis dans un pyjama. Après m'être changée, je rejoins Embry.

 **tu veux bien me suivre, j'ai quelque chose à te dire de très important, s'il te plaît.**

J'accepte, il me met à nouveau sa veste sur le dos et je le suis. Dehors, il fait froid mais la veste me tient au chaud. Nous allons vers un chemin menant à la forêt et une fois à l intérieur, je regarde le dos musclé qui transparaît sous son T-shirt gris. Il s'arrête et je fais de même.

 **tu me fais confiance ?**

 **bien sûr, pourquoi tu comptes me faire une blague ?**

 **alors ne t'effraye pas s'il te plaît et reste à distance. Tu pourrais juste me garder mes vêtements ?**

Je me recule, il enlève son T-shirt, son pantalon et ses chaussures. Sans me prévenir, il eut un grondement et de la vapeur sortait de son corps. Et d'un seul coup, je me retrouvais face au loup au masque. Sur le coup, je m'effraya et je tomba, mon bras se frotta contre l'écorce d'un arbre. Du sang coulait sur ma manche, le long de mon bras. Le loup remuta, Embry se précipita vers moi et il me porta jusqu'à chez lui, inquiet.

 **je suis désolé, viens, on va te soigner.**

Il m'installa sur le canapé, le temps de sortir le désinfectant, la gaze et les bandes. Il désinfecta doucement tandis que je grimaçais. Dans ma tête, mille choses se bousculaient et je tentais d'assimiler que toutes les légendes quileutes dites dans le livre et au feu de camp étaient vraies.

 **tu sais Éloïse, si je t'avais dit que je suis un loup, tu ne m'aurais pas cru.**

 **tu sais, depuis que je suis là, je vais de surprise en surprise. De plus ma sœur qui ne s'est jamais intéresser aux garçons, d'un seul coup, elle passe ses journées avec Seth alors j'ai pris l'habitude des surprises.**

Sans nous rendre compte, nous nous regardions droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux noirs dans mes yeux chocolat. Il termina la bandage. Je rentre chez moi le cœur battant la chamade. J'aide grand-mère à faire la vaisselle. Ma sœur ne fait que me demander ce qu'il s'est passé avec Embry. Le soir tombe et vers minuit, on toque à ma fenêtre, c'est Embry. Je prends une veste et je sors par la fenêtre pour éviter de croiser mes grands-parents.

 **tu me fais assez confiance pour monter sur mon dos et aller là où je souhaite t'emmener.**

J'acquiesce et il mute à nouveau sauf que je ne m'effraie pas. Je monte souplement sur son dos et il court dans la forêt. On arrive dans une clairière où l'on peut voir les superbes étoiles. On resta là, à admirer les étoiles et la lune.

Retour le soir du premier janvier, suite à une sortie en famille à la plage de Miami avec nos parents. Je vais sonner chez Mme Call pour lui ramener les papiers pour le boulot et pour donner son cadeau de noël à Embry.

 **si tu cherches Embry, il est à la maison.**

Me sourit-elle. Je rentre dans la maison après avoir toquer, il est assis sur le canapé et il me regarde avec un grand sourire. Son visage est lumineux et il rit doucement lorsqu'il ouvre son cadeau une boule de neige avec un loup au masque. Au moment de passer la porte sur laquelle est accrochée une boule de gui.

 **je vais y aller, à pl...**

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. A la fin, on avait un sourire idiot sur nos visages.

Voilà une histoire pour la nouvelle année

C'est toujours sympa d'avoir avoir une review, pour m'aider à progresser ou me dire ce que je pourrais améliorer.

A une prochaine pour une autre fiction.

Mlle EOLE


End file.
